driv3rfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome Hi, welcome to DRIV3R Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Driv3r 4-1-.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 07:04, 15 May 2010 Hey, I notice you are the most productive user here. Wanna be an admin? --Elassint 21:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :You are now an admin. : Hi, i'm Rinspeed from IGCD (Internet Games Car Database) and a member said to me that your wiki had stolen our pictures for all the cars of Driv3r (see: www.igcd.net ). It takes a lot of work for our members to do them so it's not correct to stole them. Please do something. Merger Hello Smashbro8, my name is Revitalizer and I'm an Ambassador with Encyclopedia Gmaia trying to help communities unify their efforts. Have you seen this offer? It appears Elassint is supportive. Do you have any input? Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 22:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Driv3r Hey, yeah, what got me interested again in Driv3r though was mods, I really wanted to try and mod the Atari engine :P I am a programmer myself and the lead developer of http://www.enigma-dev.org, the free and open source version of GameMaker. But I got sidetracked having fun with the game. It really is awesome what they came up with for this game, but I also heard that the developers were rushed to release it, but they spent 4 years visiting these places to accurately recreate them. But I believe the rumour though, you can feel the game was rushed, lack of side activities and stuff, and things like how Istanbul has an accessible Tram but Nice and Miami do not, even though it is indicated on the in-game map. The devs were clearly planning much bigger things with the game, but the engine is so damn awesome! Robertbcolton (talk) 05:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, left ya another message on my talk page. http://driv3r.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Robertbcolton#Driv3r My g-mail is blocked Ok Smash,last but not least to say,my gmail is blocked to created new sockpuppet accounts.I have regretted fighting with you already.I know that I should not enter GTA Wiki anymore,now that is my mistake.Someday you may visit my personal website which is under construction www.exoticarstalk.net opening in 2016.Hope you can be an admin in my website as well.Sorry,I realised that you advices are helpful and moving me up to one level.I will remember you forever as you adviced me.I am more civil after your thoughts and advices now,I am scheduled to be a Patroller in Ariana Grande Wiki in 2015.I did not cause edit war with others in that wiki,I just don't want to get my self demoted as a patroller there.Also I would not show my "Aspergers" as now I am thinking straight and I ask myself should I show my "Aspergers" excuse?I just said no.But then hope to see you in my personal website which is opening in 2 yrs time.BTW I cannot use my G-mail to create new sock puppet accounts to get back to GTA Wiki anymore.I understand your warnings now,Thank youSean.shn (talk) 09:11, October 27, 2014 (UTC) It's time Time to block Sean already... (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Names I've seen some articles in the Driver wiki, then I saw that all of the vehicles in Driv3r has official names, and they're not named after their real life counterpart, so I guess we have a lot of work to do here hu? (talk) 23:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) See here . It can't be fanmade, they say it's on the strategy guide (talk) 01:18, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Same with Scarface, but in this case, it's written on strategy book, if the names are written on strategy book of Driv3r, so that should be, however, it's still strange how the names doesn't appear when entering a vehicle (talk) 02:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) If you say so, then i'll give it a break, this is different from the Scarface case, the vehicles' names are not just on the Strategy guide, but also in the game files, so you're right, before thinking about renaming the vehicles' articles, we should check the game files first. (talk) 12:29, December 9, 2014 (UTC)